Owe You My Life Oneshot
by DaichiSama
Summary: "I've finally found you." Ichigo said, feeling his cheeks flame at his own words. Yet he gazed into those gorgeous cerulean eyes, finally at peace. The light behind the man was slowly fading, but he wanted to see him, to taste him. Yaoi, boyxboy, M for..


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All rights and reserves belong to Tite Kubo (who might've had my obsession for hot guys ;))**

**Warning: OOC-ness, Alternate Universe, and yup, you guessed it, hot sweaty boyxboy all night long ;)**

**Dedicated to SweetApplePie who requested it. Oh yeah, i promise i'll update Your Eyes Your Voice pretty soon, mkay? Hehe, enjoy**

* * *

><p>Grimmjow stood with his back to the ocean, his head tilted towards the sky, in which the noonday sun beamed down, warming him to his core. He could've stood there all day, just like that, listening to the slap of waves against the hull, the cries of seagulls overhead, and the gruff angry voices of the crew as they did their daily chores. And feeling the frigid salty sea spray against the back of his neck, the warmth of the sun…everything about being at sea put him at ease. That was why he had become a pirate after all.<p>

After being discharged from His Majesty's Naval Forces, he found himself without a home, without a real place to feel comfortable. Most importantly, he found himself without a job and a steady source of income, it didn't help that he also didn't have his land legs. He sort of staggered all around town, building up a reputation as the town drunk, even when he was sober. Instead of trying to adapt to his new lifestyle, he adapted a lifestyle to fit him. And piracy turned out to be the best way to do it.

"Grimmjow, get to work swabbing the deck." The first mate called, even his voice quiet as it was, felt like a whip across the bluenette's back. He opened his cerulean eyes, and glared up towards the captain's cabin, blinking to adjust to the white hot sunlight. Finally, his eyes settled on First Mate Tousen, who was probably glaring right back at him, but he couldn't tell through those thick glasses of his. If he were to flip him off right now, somehow, he would get in trouble for it. "I know you heard me Big Blue, get back to work and quit lollygagging around." After that came a string of threats that he was more than positive the man was capable of carrying out, but Grimmjow ignored him again, looking out over the ocean.

The waves were calm, and the sky was clear, it was a perfect day to be at sea, but somehow he felt like there was something…wrong. It was imperfect somehow, he thought, looking up at the sun again. He grinned when he saw the position of the sun, he had managed to waste a good thirty minutes doing nothing, and as of yet, the first mate hadn't done anything about it.

"Oi! Big Blue, what're ya doin' just a standin' around fer? Captain Aizen's gonna kick yer ass." Nnoitora called, peeking out from underneath the cannon he was cleaning. Grimmjow shrugged, looking out over the ocean again, this time he noticed something bobbing on the water. A lonely piece of driftwood, surfing the waves, drifting farther and farther away. He was about to turn away from the melancholy sight until he saw something draped over it…it seemed to be a small flame. The bluenette leaned farther over the railing, to get a better look. No…it wasn't a flame, actually, it looked like someone's head. Grimmjow sucked in a breath and turned around towards Tousen, and seeing to his surprise, the Captain standing there in his stead, looking down on him with a slight air of satisfaction.

Grimmjow shook his head, now wasn't the time to be worrying about that look, there was someone marooned on a piece of driftwood, someone who could be dying as they spoke. "Aizen! There's a-" he was cut off by a sword tip pressed to his temple, the wicked edge gleaming at him. He turned, unafraid of the sharp point, and glared into the eyes…or rather…the glasses of the first mate. Oh…that was why Captain Aizen had been looking over at him with that expression. He had sent the first mate to come and more affectively threaten him into doing his work.

"Show some respect," Tousen said, angling the tip down at his heart instead. Grimmjow growled, he didn't have time to waste with this. He felt a strong sense of urgency about that poor soul, whoever it was, drifting out there all alone for god's knew how long. "There should be a Captain in your sentence, lad." The bluenette bared his teeth at the first mate, and glared up to where Captain Aizen and Quartermaster Ichimaru stood, looking down on him with the oddest expressions on their faces.

"Captain Aizen, there's someone out there hanging onto a piece of drift wood." Grimmjow said, his urgency leaking into his voice, much to the amusement of the captain.

"There hasn't been another sip around for weeks, Grimmjow. I highly doubt that there is anyone alive that could survive that long on the open ocean." The brown haired man didn't so much as look around to see if there was someone, even dead. "Their either dead or some kind of mercreature trying to trick you." The man continued, not even looking at Grimmjow anymore. "Don't waste your time."

Nobody told Grimmjow whether he was wasting his time or not. He would decide that on his own. With one last glared aimed at the three men, he jumped up onto the railing, lifted his arms above his head, and then swan dived into the ocean. The fall had started off clean, but he wasn't much of a swimmer, and he tended to like to land on his feet.

He hit the water; now belly first, arms and legs splayed out wide like some atrocious large blue spider. The air was knocked out of him at first and he struggled to regain it, but after a few moments, he pulled in a few gulps of air before setting off, with a neat butterfly stroke towards the figure, still draped over the wood like a small wet ragdoll.

Grimmjow made it, faster than he would've believed himself, and when he did, he saw something that took his breath away, at once again. The figure draped over the driftwood was a small man, probably not more than eighteen years of age, with a bright splash of orange hair that hung limply over his face, but that wasn't the part that made his heart stop and his blood run cold. It was the six foot long orange and black fin that had caught his eye and made his stomach clench in a nameless fear. His captain had been right, it was a mer person.

As to the reason why he wasn't attacked yet was beyond him. Maybe the creature really was sick, or cast away by his fellows. The thought made him swallow his fear and pull the creatures arm over his shoulders, dragging them both back towards the ship. He would just get the thing nursed back to health and then…maybe let it go free. Or maybe he'd have to kill it, before it killed him.

A longboat was lowered into the water, and he pulled himself and the unconscious merman onto the boat, recoiling when he heard a hiss from behind him. There was a white haired merman, with all of its sharp teeth bared, sharp black nails reaching grabbing towards…Grimmjow growled at the merman, and pulled the orange haired creature into his lap, pulling out his sword to dispatch of the nuisance. He shivered at the red hot rage in those gold on black eyes, but by then, they were a safe distance above the water. He looked down at the orange haired merman, and his mouth dropped open in shock.

That bright orange and black fin was gone, replaced by two long slender legs. His tongue flicked out to wet his lips. Grimmjow's eyes trailed up the now human form, lingering on the small round ass that was poked slightly into the air, as if tempting him to sink his teeth into it. He shook his head, what was the matter with him? Getting aroused by a demon of the sea like this…despicable. Yet….he couldn't tear his yes away, not even when they were pulled on deck, and Szayel, their onboard surgeon, examined the boy closely, 'ooh'ing and 'ahh'ing.

After a while, Szayel announced the boy would be okay, he was simply dehydrated and exhausted, but he needed some clothes, and he needed to be below deck out of the sweltering heat of the sun. Grimmjow wouldn't let go of him, so he was charged with carrying the boy down into the hold.

The sudden darkness made him curse, and he almost tripped several times. But when they made it to Grimmjow's little space, he gingerly laid the boy in the hammock, searching for some clothes that would fit him. But he couldn't keep his eyes away from that lean muscled body for long; the teen was just too beautiful.

He finally found something that would fit him, a pair of tight brown britches and a loose white cotton shirt. Grimmjow couldn't trust himself to dress him, so he passed the job off to Szayel, who seemed far too pleased with his new patient.

Grimmjow forced himself away, and managed to stay away for the remainder of the day, focusing on the chores he should've been doing, and the promise of night duty. He worked hard, a sheen of sweat covering his body, glittering in the harsh sunlight, even as the sun dipped its toes in the water. He watched the horizon was he worked, finding a small solace in the serene picture in front of him, while he scrubbed the dirt, grit, and built up rust from the short black cannons. Eventually, the Captain, First Mate, and Quartermaster lost interest, and went into the Captain's cabin, doing only god's knew what. He shook the thought from his head, and watched as the sun slowly lit the ocean to a flaming red, the sight almost made him stop working again. He would much rather be just sitting on the railing, gazing at the sunset as it reached peak point, but he had a lot of work to do and catch up on.

The rest of the crew were beginning to say that he didn't deserve his share of food, and until he caught up on the work he'd been so busy avoiding, he wouldn't get a single bite. His stomach rumbled, thinking of the crew that was most likely toasting one less mouth to feed, right at that very moment. He grumbled something about mutiny, not noticing the small, awkward figure tip toeing his way across the deck towards him, one goal in mind.

OOO

When Ichigo had woken up, he'd been more than shocked to find himself in a large wooden vessel, some pink haired man mixing things together, and cursing profusely, before going somewhere. Then there was silence so sudden it almost sounded like noise. He slowly sat up, moving his legs slowly, and wiggling his toes. It wasn't like the first time it had happened to him. He was the type of creature that could adapt quickly to whatever environment he was in, and at that moment…he seemed to be on a pirate's ship.

He swung his legs over the side, trying to get his bearing's before he stood. If he didn't do that, he probably wouldn't have seen the thin boy lying underneath the hammock he lay in. But he did see him, a moment before those golden eyes were on him.

"So yer awake, are ye?" Said the boy in a high, surly voice. Ichigo nodded, feeling a slight tug in his gut in the opposite direction. This boy wasn't his hunt target, he already knew, because the man was looking for had very distinct features. The boy stood, dusting off his legs. "Ya might be wantin' to go and thank Grimm. He was the one that pulled ye out of the ocean. Jumped ship as soon as he saw ye, he did." Ichigo licked his lips, wetting them before he spoke.

"Where is this Grimm?" Ichigo asked, too tired to lay on the charm and glamour he needed to cover his two sharply pointed teeth. The boy nodded towards some stairs, before taking off after the pink haired man, the moment the door was opened, he heard shouts and sounds of many people eating and laughing. It slammed shut behind him, leaving the orange head completely and utterly alone.

So he did what anyone would do. He took off in the direction that the boy had suggested, walking slowly up the stairs so that he wouldn't trip. It was harder…walking. But there had to be a reason why his body had chosen to transform on its own.

As soon as he laid eyes on the man, harshly scrubbing a cannon, while looking out over the ocean, blue hair wild, and grumbling to himself, Ichigo knew that he'd ended the hunt. He had finally found him. Quickly, so that he didn't lose his nerve, he snuck up behind the man, and paused for a moment before running his hands through that thick tangle of blue hair. The man turned, and eyes as blue as the ocean met his, and he felt warmth spreading through his body.

"What're you doing up?" The man asked, sounding both amused and frightened. Ichigo wasted no time, he pressed his lips to the older man's, melting against him instantly. Yes, he had found him, finally, the hunt was over, after three long years he finally found the man who had saved his life. He owed him, now two times over. He would never forget those eyes, that hair, that well-muscled body, and those strong arms, presently wrapping around his waist and drawing him closer. The kiss was short, but very sweet and warm, it made his toes curl and he sighed happily, settling into those arms.

"I have finally found you." Ichigo said, feeling his cheeks flame at his own words, but he didn't try to cover their meaning, instead he gazed into those gorgeous cerulean eyes. The light behind the man was slowly fading, but he wanted to see him, to taste him, he wanted to repay him for all that he'd done.

The man, Grimm, seemed confused. "How do you know me?" He asked, and Ichigo stiffened. How could he have forgotten him? When he had dedicated his life to hunting him down just to repay him? How could he? The orange head felt tears welling up in his eyes, and then, angry at himself he bit his lip harsh enough to break the skin and make blood well in his mouth. The pain was doing nothing but making a few of those tears forge a path down his cheeks. He didn't trust himself to speak so he just stood against the man, sobbing like a baby, until hot lips sealed his own, and that already tight embrace, tightened almost to crushing point. Ichigo felt himself melting again, as he locked his arms around the bluenette's neck, curling in his soft blue hair.

He parted his lips, and received Grimmjow's tongue into his mouth, allowing the older man to explore for a moment, until he curled his tongue into his, their kiss getting more heated by the moment. His tongue was sucked harshly into the other's mouth as he was lowered to the deck, something hard pressed into his back. Ichigo broke the kiss, a line of saliva linking their mouths, and he whimpered at the dark look in those cerulean eyes. He shifted, and pulled whatever it was from underneath him, he found that it was the brush Grimmjow had been using to clean the cannon, and he hastily threw it away from them before letting his fingers tangle themselves in Grimmjow's hair again, his tears dried and forgotten in the heat of the moment.

Before he knew it, lips were on his again, the kiss was rougher this time, more sloppy. His bottom lip was bit, nibbled on, sucked on, the sensations so different, and dizzying, Ichigo couldn't believe that they were only kissing, and he moaned when he thought of what they might be doing in a few more minutes. When Grimmjow pulled away, he wiggled, wanting to get his attention again, the man wasn't looking at him anymore, he was looking somewhere off to the left.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I feel like I know you from somewhere." Ichigo nodded, and pulled the man's face back to his for a quick kiss.

He took a deep breath, and launched into his story. "Some fisherman caught me accidently in his nets, but he didn't let me go, instead he was planning on taking my scales to sell in the market. While the man went to go prepare his butcher's knives to do the deed, I was still in the net, watching people pass on the harbor like they didn't see me, didn't hear me calling for help." Ichigo looked away, reliving the painful memories of his capture. "After a little while, someone did respond, three sailors, who poked and ridiculed me, called me a demon. They fussed with me for a long time, long enough for me to get angry…I spit at them…" Ichigo looked up sheepishly, even now ashamed of what he had done. "They started to beat me, one even threatened to shoot me, and I think they were going to make good on their threats but then came my savoir." He said, feeling his face heat, and his ears warm remembering the angry look in those blue eyes, and that deep baritone voice telling the sailors to stop messing with him before he shot them himself.

He found the whole thing frightening, until the sailors were gone, and those stormy blue eyes turned to him, with a very gentle and caring expression. The man had cut him loose, and lifted him out of the nets with those strong arms, before lowering him slowly back into the water, and asking him his name, and walking away. He simply turned on his heel and walked away without a backwards glance. And Ichigo hadn't been able to thank him properly.

That had eaten at his peace of mind until he had decided to hunt him down, and give him…whatever he wanted. Because he'd not only saved him from those brutish sailors, but he had also saved his life, saved him from the fisherman.

He saw a flash of recognition in those deep blue eyes, recognition and a bit of fear. Just a little bit now. Ichigo smiled gently, and tucked a few strands of hair behind the man's ear.

"And I never got your name." He finished simply, smiling serenely.

OOO

Grimmjow cleared his throat, he now remembered the merman before him, Ichigo. He remembered the incident, it had happened before he'd become a pirate, he had forgotten it, it hadn't seemed like such a big deal. But now he knew why Ichigo had cried when he asked who he was., that was probably a big deal for him.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." He said, shortly, before those soft searching lips were pressed against his again. And he allowed it to happen, and let himself get lost in the taste of the orange head. That was, until Ichigo pulled back, panting and gasping for air, a splash of color staining his cheeks. Grimmjow groaned at the erotic sight. He had done this to Ichigo, he had done it, and he wanted to do more.

He roughly pulled off the teen's shirt, and removed it, not caring much where it landed. As he flicked out his tongue to lick a perk nipple, he used his knee to part Ichigo's legs, growling when they opened easily for him. He nibbled at the already hard bud, jolts of heat flooding his stiffening cock at each moan forced from Ichigo's mouth. He couldn't wait to get inside of him.

Grimmjow settled between his legs, soothing those love bites with a lick, he reached up to roll the other one between his fingers while he returned to those lips. He was hell bent on making the orange haired merman a writhing mess. He would have to take his time, driving the berry to the brink of insanity, before he entered that tight hot ass. The bluenette's tongue dove into the others mouth while he ground their hips together, swallowing the moan that ensued.

He pulled away, to pay some attention to Ichigo's tan arched neck. As soon as his tongue flitted out to lick the teen's warm flesh, the boy wriggled, thus grinding their hips together again.

"Ah-ahn," Ichigo panted, gripping the roots of Grimmjow's hair, pulling hard enough for the bluenette to growl against his neck. "Gr-grimmjow…" The teen said, his voice needy and hoarse. Grimmjow bit down hard on his neck, hard enough to break the paper thin skin there. Again, the orange head rocked his hips up, and their hips met again, and Grimmjow felt the extent of his arousal. All thoughts of taking his time flew out into the sea somewhere, and he gripped those lithe hips roughly removing his brown britches.

After having thrown them somewhere, he admired his handiwork. He sucked in a breath, Ichigo was beautiful, that smooth tanned skin covered with a light sheen of sweat, panting and wiggling under his watchful gaze. Those big brown innocent eyes were cast down, towards the bulge in Grimmjow's pants. He licked his lips, he'd be removing that innocence soon enough. The bluenette trailed hot kisses up one of the teen's legs, and rewarded him with a little bite every time he moaned for him. After he sucked particularly hard on his inner thigh, Ichigo gasped, and hooked his leg over Grimmjow's shoulder, and away from his seeking mouth. He looked down at Ichigo, raising his eyebrow in question.

"P-please…don't, don't" Ichigo struggled against himself, a fierce blush across his face. He was trying to even his breathing, Grimmjow realized. Well, he wasn't going to let him do that. He reached for the other leg, and began a slow descent towards his prize, that tight little hole. "Ngh! J-just fuck me!" Grimmjow looked up, astounded by the outburst, but his cock throbbed almost painfully with it. He freed himself quickly and almost did exactly as he was told.

Instead, he hooked the other leg over his shoulder and delved his tongue into that hot tight little cavern, trying to prepare him as much as he could. Finally, after a succession of particularly loud mewls, he couldn't take it anymore, he began imagining his cock traveling the same hole and he pulled his tongue out, and lowered his legs enough so that Grimmjow could put his cock at that tight little entrance, he looked to Ichigo for confirmation.

"J-just do it!" Without further hesitation, he bucked his hips, burying himself deep inside of him, watching as Ichigo's face scrunched up in pain, his eyes shut tightly. If the orange head hadn't been in such pain he would be on cloud nine. Oh gods, he was so tight, he gripped Grimmjow's length greedily, almost cutting off the circulation. But he wanted Ichigo to feel good, he needed him to feel good, he needed those sounds back. So he waited, an almost painful amount of time, wiping the sweat off of his brow, as the moon shed her silver light over the two lone figures on the ship.

Finally, Ichigo opened his eyes, and nodded so slightly Grimmjow wouldn't have noticed if all his senses weren't tuned into the teen. He drew back, slowly, until all but the head of his cock was out, before ramming back in, this time he hit something that made Ichigo's mouth fall into a wordless 'O' his back arching off of the deck of the ship. And there was a sound, so delicious Grimmjow thought he would cum right then and there.

He quickened his pace, making sure to hammer into that spot, almost every time, while he fisted the orange haired teen's length and began pumping in time with his wild thrusts.

"Ah…Grimm-grimmjow…I'm gonna…!" Grimmjow knew it a moment before he said it, those already tight walls clenching around him even tighter, and they came Ichigo's hot seed pooling over in his hand, and the bluenette so explosively he saw stars behind his closed lids. He managed a few more thrusts, before pulling out, and collapsing next to the teen, happy for the cool wood of the ship. He smiled at the teen who's eyes were slowly closing.

Then, he fell asleep holding Ichigo in his arms under the clear silver light of the moon.

* * *

><p><strong>Liked it? Drop me a review. <strong>

**Have a good idea for another? Drop me a PM. **

**Found a grammer or spelling mistake? Drop me either one. **


End file.
